El tercer piso está prohibido
by MissIlum
Summary: Horas hablando con su madre y haciendo planes, lo llevan a decidirse. No puede estar en el lado contrario de la persona que admira y quiere.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: El universo de HarryPotter le pertenece a Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Relación hombrexhombre, si no les gusta, les invito a seguir en otra historia.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prólogo

Blaise y Pansy no quitaban su mirada de mí. Eso un par de días atrás me hubiera puesto más que nervioso, ahora que ya tengo un curso a seguir sólo hacen que me irrite sobremanera y quiera hechizarlos hasta que decidan irse a parlotear a cualquier otro lado porque no me permiten pensar con claridad y así poder crear una ruta para poder hablar con él, mi plan ya está hecho, pero no va a importar los planes que tenga si él no coopera conmigo y él nunca actúa como yo espero.

—No pienso volver.

Sonó como una sentencia y ellos lo saben, saben que yo no voy a servirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia porque no hay persona que me conozca mejor que cualquiera de los dos. La maleta moviéndose arriba me hace surcar una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Blaise y Pansy se sumergen en una conversación que no me importa ni un poco por lo que no participo en ella.

El tren llega a su destino y mis amigos se detienen lo que me parece una eternidad para poder salir, la ansiedad comienza a dominarme y tengo que tomar un par de respiraciones de más para poder tranquilizarme, bajo las cortinas de cada ventana y después, y antes de que él haga cualquier movimiento…

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

No me voy a ganar su cariño, exactamente. Y eso no es lo que quiero, al menos no de momento. Me inclino para quitar la capa que lo cubre y con un movimiento de varita lo levanto.

—Bien, Potter. Lamento tener que hacer uso de estos métodos. Era la única manera en la que me escucharías sin querer maldecirme primero —Hice una pausa como si él en realidad pudiera contestarme— Voy a quitarte el hechizo y espero que no me golpees o salgas huyendo, en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo.

Esperé a que mis palabras fueran procesadas. De cualquier manera, eso no me garantiza que Potter no me hechizara antes de que pueda decirle algo. Toda mi confianza está depositada en que le permití escuchar la conversación, bien pude advertirles que se mantuvieran en terreno seguro.

 _«Finite Incantatem»_

—Ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado y el discurso del Sombrero ya debió pasar, si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo —Se detuvo y llevo una mano a su horrible cabello alborotándolo más— Te espero en la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, en el tercer piso, después de la cena.

No pude preguntar qué estúpida estatua es esa ¿Gunhilda de Gorsemoor? Por Merlín, sólo recuerdo a La Bruja Jorobada por lo que asumo que se refiere a esa y me hace preguntarme cuantas veces ha estado ahí como para aprenderse su nombre.

La puerta se abre y Lovegood se asoma con unos curiosos lentes. Mi maleta a un lado de mi se eleva y sale tras de mi cuando comienzo a caminar rumbo al castillo.

Es un movimiento arriesgado el que estoy a punto de hacer y no lo hubiera llevado acabo si no fuera por mi madre y su gran insistencia en que no siguiera los pasos de padre, ella de alguna extraña manera tiene cierto afecto por Potter y puede ser porque siempre hablo de él y la proeza que hizo en determinado año o como lo veo defender a cualquier persona que se encuentre en peligro, eso debe trabajar a mi favor. Con ese pensamiento el futuro se me antoja un poco menos sombrío y con más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! El capítulo es corto porque sólo es el prólogo, los demás serán largos (eso espero) y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste y dejen un lindo comentario, o me digan si no les gusto.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_


	2. Capítulo Uno: Conociendo tu pasado

**Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de HP me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

Mi estómago se queja por la cantidad de comida que ingerí hace unos momentos, las vacaciones no me permitieron comer como debía y ahora esa hambre mal atendida hizo acto de aparición obligándome a comer más de la cuenta.

Las escaleras al tercer piso se me antojan demasiadas y mis piernas se sienten pesadas, no he descansado como se debe en mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude descansar.

No me sorprende que Potter ya esté aquí. Vamos, que yo le pida hablar no es algo que se vea todos los días y la curiosidad debió poder con él, me acerco a donde está, quedándome a una distancia prudente. Él no dice nada, su mirada es la que habla alentándome a que yo lo haga por lo que me rindo y doy el paso final para quedar justo frente a él. Me es complicado pedirle ayuda y no importa cuánto me niegue a hacerlo, es el indicado y nadie más puede hacerlo.

— ¿Nadie nos escuchará aquí?

Con mi pregunta nunca pensé que fuera a murmurar algo y que la estatua se moviera, se adentró y tuve que seguirlo, caímos en un enorme laberinto[1] en el que podría morir antes de encontrar la salida, él quiere acabar conmigo y que mejor lugar, nadie sabrá que fue Potter y jamás encontraran mi cuerpo.

Estoy solo con él y ahora me doy cuenta, todas las noches que pase masturbándome con su imagen, imaginando su culo escurriendo mi semen y ahora lo tengo a pocos centímetros, él me observa con detenimientos, me registra como si pudiera dañarlo con algo que no sea mi pene, idiota.

Se incorpora después de asegurarse que no cuento con nada, más que mi varita. Es ahí cuando observa mi pene completamente erecto, se ruboriza y desvía la mirada, aclara su garganta y como todo Gryffindor que es, suelta sus dudas sin pensarlo.

— ¿Te gusto, Malfoy?

Es evidente, Potter…

Pienso, pero no hablo, simplemente lo acorralo contra la pared y restriego mi erección contra su entrepierna, él no es inmune y jadeo al sentirlo contra mí.

— ¿Te gusto yo, Potter?

—Sí.

Lo dice con tanta simpleza que me agarra con la guardia baja, no esperaba que él respondiera. Pensé que cambiaría de tema, en cambio desabrocha mi pantalón y saca mi miembro sin tardarse nada, un estremecimiento se apropia de mi por la sensación de su mano en mí pene. Él pasa su dedo por la cabeza y lo mueve en círculos.

—Potter…

Jadeo ante sus movimientos, él tiene las pupilas dilatadas y se baja los pantalones sin más, se gira y recarga sus manos sobre la pared, mostrándome su entrada ya lubricada y con un dildo ¡Un jodido dildo! Merlín, este hombre me va a matar. Lo saca dejándolo caer al piso, su entrada rosada se contrae y el gime sonoramente.

— ¿Qué estas esperando, Draco?

Mi nombre siendo jadeado hace que lo penetre de una sola embestida y que el grite de dolor y placer, mi pene es mucho más grande que su jodido dildo, las embestidas son rápidas y certeras, no hay un solo momento de vacilación, encuentro rápidamente su próstata y pronto comienzo a estimularla con la cabeza de mi pene, él se retuerce contra la pared

… Despierto de mi ensoñación y veo a Potter bastante irritado e impaciente por la respuesta que no le he proporcionado y es que mi pene sigue completamente erecto y no hago nada por ocultar mi erección.

—Pienso que es bastante evidente.

—Me gustaría oírlo de tu boca y cerciorarme de que no es un engaño de mi mente.

Me hace arquear la ceja.

—Lo deseas tanto que alucinas con ello ¿He?

—Y ahí vamos con la pedantería. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Me golpee mentalmente y me puse un recordatorio para no volver a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no al menos hasta que Potter se acostumbre a mi carácter, porque lo hará.

—Me gustas desde que tengo memoria, así que quita esa cara de acidez —En pos de mejorar aunque sea un poco el ambiente— El lord… Voldemort recluta a sus Mortifagos apenas cumplen dieciséis años —Le lanceé una mirada severa al verlo con intenciones de interrumpirme— No, no tengo en mis planes futuros incorporarme a sus filas, de ninguna maldita manera.

— ¿No seguirás los pasos de tu padre?

Lo miré con condescendencia.

—Potter, no es ningún plan elaborado para fastidiarte la existencia. Me gustas, no quiero que termines muerto en algún oscuro lugar, quiero algo más duradero que un par de años o meses.

Me recargué en la pared frente a Potter y arqueé una ceja esperando su respuesta, él se ve inquieto, pero hay un brillo distinto en su mirada, hasta se ve menos tenso. Espero ser el motivo del evidente cambio en él.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Ella seguirá fiel a tu padre?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Por qué le interesa mi madre?

—No tiene por qué interesarte lo que haga ella.

—Me interesa porque… ¿Ella no te contó de Lily?

— ¿Qué me tendría que contar de tu madre?

Lo miré mal por andar con rodeos, no es el jodido momento y este maldito lugar me da escalofríos.

—Mejor que vayamos a otro lugar ¿Te importaría ir a mi habitación?

— ¿Hablas de tu habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor o en la que te otorgo el viejo el año pasado?

No se mostró sorprendido de que lo supiera, ambos siempre fuimos consientes de la presencia del otro en cada momento.

—De mi habitación particular. Ya no duermo en la Torre.

— ¿Pesadillas que molestan?

Se ruborizo y asintió antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, me mantuve detrás de él sin hacer otro comentario.

Al salir del pasadizo él se detuvo y me observó fijamente durante un minuto.

—Tenemos que cubrirnos con mi capa, el director me pidió que no abandonara mi habitación por las noches, al parecer unos cuantos estudiantes tomaron la decisión de integrarse a los Mortifagos.

No me sorprende, el año pasado los escuché hablando de eso y tratando de averiguar quien más tomaría la marca en las vacaciones, me mantuve hermético todo ese tiempo. También jugó en mi favor que todos dieran por sentado que siendo un Malfoy ni siquiera me lo estaba cuestionando.

Se acercó por completo a mí y nos cubrió con su capa, su cercanía me ponía ansioso y con ganas de recortar la distancia para saber que textura tienen sus labios, el sabor que los domina. Puede que tenga suerte…

Céntrate, Draco. primero tienes que conseguir que te diga el interés en tu madre y después asegurarte que te protegerá. Después puedes meterle la lengua y bebértelo entero si quieres. Me aparto de él y me doy cuenta que lo desea tanto como yo al ver el mohín que hace al alejarme.

—Apresúrate, mi cuerpo pide un poco de descanso.

Se encoje de hombros y nos movemos al mismo tiempo, él tiene un pergamino abierto en la mano y cada pocos minutos nos detenemos para que lo pueda ver, finalmente llegamos al pasillo que da a la pequeña torre en la que el director decidió esconderlo. Bastante alejada de las demás salas comunes.

Murmura la contraseña y el tapiz que la cubre desaparece, me hace pasar y él se pega demás a mí. ¿En serio, Potter? Voy a terminar follándote contra la pared, es una de mis más recurrentes fantasías.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala y nos recibe la chimenea prendida.

—Ron y Hermione estuvieron aquí, intentando impedir que fuera a tu encuentro.

Rodé los ojos ante lo predecibles que son sus amigos, en realidad ninguno me molesta, no importa que los molestara por años, me dan francamente lo mismo, sentir alguna emoción por ellos es un desperdicio.

—Bien, me gustaría que me dijeras lo que mi madre no pudo decir.

Nos sentamos a un lado de la chimenea, él enfrente de mí. Sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su mirada fija en la mía.

—Todos creyeron por mucho tiempo que mi madre era hija de muggles, por eso me dejaron con esas personas, tenían entendido que había una protección en esa casa y que no había lugar más seguro que ese, pero se equivocaban. —Su mirada se posó en sus manos, sus dedos jugando entre ellos— Mi madre fue adoptada a unos meses de nacer, al parecer mataron a toda su familia y ella fue a parar a manos de muggles. En fin, que eso es irrelevante, el punto es que cuando ingresó a Hogwarts se hizo amiga de tu madre por azares del destino. Siempre lo mantuvieron oculto por las represalias.

— ¿Y tú como te enteraste?

—Mi madre dejó un diario, hace un año el director me lo dio y desde entonces me he dedicado a leerlo. De alguna manera le tomé cariño a tu madre. —Levanto la mirada y la posó en mí— Draco, te pido una disculpa por haber sido tan duro cuando me ofreciste tu amistad, fui un crio malcriado, pero en mi defensa tengo que admitir que me intimidaste.

—Excusas, Potter. Entonces ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—Claro que sí. Tanto si quieres que el director forme parte de esto o no, tengo mis propios métodos, claro que los de Dumbledore son un poco más efectivos.

—Yo me conformo con tus métodos, sin embargo, mi madre no quiere inmiscuirse en esto, hizo las paces con Andrómeda y se irá con ella, así que no corre peligro, nadie ha logrado encontrar la casa de los Tonks.

—Y tú… ¿Quieres formar parte activa?

—Quiero estar en cada lugar en el que tu tengas que estar, pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan, al menos no de momento.

— ¿No te importará dejar las mazmorras?

—Para nada ¿Acaso me darán mi propia habitación?

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin dirección.

—Yo estaba pensando en que podrías venir a dormir a la torre, hay suficiente espacio para ambos, ni siquiera tendríamos que vernos.

Me levanto con lentitud y me pongo en su camino, impidiéndole seguir surcando el suelo con sus pasos apresurados.

— ¿Ya captaras que me gustas? Cada cosa que me ofrezcas la voy a tomar, he pasado años conteniéndome, sólo obteniendo tu irritación, quiero algo más que eso. Habla con Dumbledore y dices cuando tendré que venir.

—Sobre eso… —Se sonrojó demasiado y se acercó un poco más— Ya hablé con el profesor, él ya mandó tus cosas a la torre.

No pude evitar que las comisuras de mi boca tiraran hacia arriba, formando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que te pediría tu protección?

—No estaba seguro, pero lo esperaba. Así que le dije al director, él quiso adelantarse a los hechos, de cualquier manera, un elfo tenía ordenado mandar tus cosas de regreso por si al final sólo querías otra cosa.

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié, apenas fue perceptible la inclinación que hizo su rostro.

—Gracias por ser tan accesible después de todo lo que te he hecho.

—Hermione me metió en la cabeza que tu insistencia en molestarme era porque en realidad sentías algo muy fuerte por mí, al final termine esperando que eso fuera cierto.

—Siempre he tenido cierto respeto por ella.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de que te golpeo?

—Sí, de hecho, eso despertó ese respeto, tiene los huevos que a Weasel le faltan.

Potter me dio la satisfacción de escucharlo reír y no pude más que deleitarme ante el sonido que muy pocas veces había escuchado.

—Me aseguraré de que no lo sepa nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré interrogante y él simplemente se acercó aún más, nuestros torsos ya se tocan a cada respiración.

—Porque a final de quinto curso desarrollo algún gusto por tu persona.

Arrugue la nariz ante el nuevo conocimiento.

—Ught, no me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca podría fijarme en ella. Me van los morenos con cabello como nido de pájaros. Y claro, no deben faltar los ojos verdes. No es para nada mi tipo. Además, de vez en cuando me gusta que me den una buena follada.

Corte la distancia que separa nuestros labios y saboree el momento en que se tocaron, mi lengua no pudo mantenerse quieta y exploro el nuevo terreno, bordeo los labios de Potter y él gimió pegándose aún más a mí. Nos apartamos cuando parecía ser demasiado. No importa la cantidad de fantasías que tenga con él, primero quiero ganarme su confianza, por no mencionar que quiero todo, incluyendo su amor incondicional.

—Draco, tengo que asegurarme de que esto no es un simple pasatiempo, que no pasaste todo el verano aburrido y decidiste que era bueno meterte en mi vida para destrozarla.

Admire el valor que tiene, no conozco a nadie que se muestre tanto, ahora mismo él me está dando un gran poder, me está otorgando su confianza sin haber hecho algo para merecerla. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que parece ser la gran prueba.

Mis labios cubren los suyos en una suave caricia antes de contestar.

—Esto no es ningún pasatiempo. Para el caso serías el pasatiempo de mi vida. Pase todo el verano aburrido, sí. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada, soy un slytherin y si algo nos caracteriza es que vamos por aquello que queremos. Y yo te quería con muchas ganas.

Sus brazos serpentean hasta afianzar su agarre en mi cintura, su frente recargada en mi hombro. Las emociones deben estar abrumándolo, esto ha ido más rápido de lo que pude haber previsto.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de nosotros, me negaba a que se alejara demasiado, por lo que lo obligué a girarse aun entre mis brazos. Sirius Black nos miraba con una incipiente curiosidad.

—Veo que por fin Cissy se decidió a dejar a ese hombre loco. Me alegra por fin conocerte en persona, Draco.

Una sonrisa ladina fue dirigida hacia mí.

—Sirius, comenzaba a preguntarme cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que hicieras acto de presencia.

—Debiste avisarme que mi sobrino estaba contigo, habría venido antes. Por lo visto estaban pasando un buen momento.

Me mantuve en silencio en su intercambio de palabras, eso hasta que Sirius dirigió su mirada a mis manos rodeando a Harry.

— ¿Qué? No pienso soltarlo. Y ni me des esa mirada de padre celoso y posesivo.

—Él es mi hijo, así que cállate y hazme el favor de soltarlo.

—Que no, no lo voy a soltar. Deberías dejarnos dormir, estamos demasiado cansados.

Y no bromeo, en verdad necesito dormir, pasé la mayor parte de mis vacaciones aburrido, incluso en la noche porque no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabiendo lo cerca que estaba del peligro, la facilidad con la que la vida de mi madre podría acabar.

—Me voy, pero no porque tú me lo hayas dicho, muchacho insolente, sino porque ya vine a asegurarme de que ambos están en perfectas condiciones, al parecer ciertos amigos estaban preocupados por algún posible herido.

Así como entró, se fue. Hice que Harry me mire.

—Ellos no saben que sientes algo por mi ¿Cierto?

—No, hasta hace unos pocos días yo había dejado que se instalara en mí.

—Entonces… ¿Vives con Sirius?

—Eso puede esperar ¿Te muestro tu habitación?

* * *

[1] En el juego de LEGO Harry Potter: Años 1-4 hacen mención a que el pasadizo es más que una línea recta, que se parece más bien a un laberinto, es en lo que me baso.

* * *

 _Me señalan los errores, por favor. :3 Nos estamos leyendo._

 _DrarryLover:_ Voy a intentar actualizar más rápido, lo lograré a mediados de enero, creo. xD mientras tanto espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, cuidate guapa :3


End file.
